Beyond's Birthday Massacre
by The Ryanne
Summary: Beyond's childhood and first murders before going to Wammy's. Proof that shinigamis shouldn't always be trusted. Rated T for blood and chid abuse.


_Author's Note: Ello my lovies! Think of this as a little Halloween present/"It's L's birthday" present (even though it doesn't really have to do with L, but if you don't celebrate Halloween then it's just as good of an excuse for me to post one of my old stories that I wrote about a year ago). So, it's short, but sweet. And I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded anything in a while, but, well, life is kind of insane right now. I even almost had a mental break down on Friday. Fun._

_Anywho: Song that inspired this/basically created this was "Happy Birthday" by The Birthday Massacre. And yes, I know that this isn't possible in the story world (fancy way of saying "it's not cannon"), but that happens sometimes._

_Rating and Reason: M, for slight blood. Not too much, but better safe than sorry, eh?_

_Pairings: None._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. At all. Not that characters, not the story they're from, not the song that inspired it. BAM!_

_Now, enjoy and remember to review!_

_(And in my head that whole author's note was in a British accent. I need to stop watching so much Doctor Who...)_

* * *

><p>Beyond was just seven. Nothing more than a baby when he committed his first murder. Well, murder<strong>s<strong>, to be exact.

* * *

><p>The Shinigami followed little Beyond Birthday around his house. It had been with the boy for seven months exactly. This was an odd bond, though, because the raven-haired boy was not actually in possession of a death note. No, the boy had something more unusual than a notebook that could kill people: He had Shinigami eyes, eyes that told him people's names, and when they would die. The Shinigami, Rike, didn't even know for sure who had given the boy the eyes, and he had asked almost everyone in the Shinigami Realm.<p>

Rike just felt bad for the poor kid, so he stuck around to explain the eyes to him. At least, that was what he told Beyond. His real motives were much like the Shinigami that would be in the Kira case in the near future: He wanted a source of entertainment. He didn't want to actually give the kid a death note (the little guy was only seven, after all) so he just let him touch his, but didn't allow him ownership.

Currently, B was reaching into a cookie jar, fishing out a sweet. "Want one, too?" he asked, his eyes big, and very childish, flashing red for a brief moment.

"Um, no thanks, Shinigami's really don't have to eat, you know…."

Beyond turned, and left the kitchen, walking back up the stairs to his room. That was when he saw his dad. He flinched, and hid behind an indoor plant.

"Beyond! Get your sorry, son of a bitch ass out here! Now!" His dad screamed. Beyond flinched, but stayed hidden. It was safer there.

His dad went to check for him outside, so B went to the hall, grabbed the rope from the ceiling, and pulled down the stairs that led to the attic. He had made a little room there, so he turned on one of the lamps close to the stairs before pulling them back up. He sat down on a big pillow he had brought there a week ago, and nibbled on his cookie. The Shinigami just sat and watched.

"Beyond, guess what?" The thing said, in its sweetest voice. "My birthday is in a few days."

"Really, Mr. Rike? I didn't know death gods had birthdays. That's so cool!" Rike couldn't help but smile at the boy's ignorance. No, he did not, in fact, have a set date of birth, but he was getting bored of the boy, and had an idea of what might be a fun little day. Anyways, he deserved a birthday, so why not tell the little guy he had one?

"Do you know what presents you want? Are you gonna have a party with the other Shinigami?"

"No, Beyond, us Shinigami don't have birthday parties. Anyways, if I went back to the Shinigami Realm, then who would look after you?" The boy thought for a moment.

"You know, you _could_ leave me. Just for one day. I'm sure I would be fine!"

"No, no little child, something might happen."

"Well, my family is coming over for my daddy's birthday in three days, we could also celebrate your birthday then, too!"

"Aww, what a nice idea! You really know how to spoil a Shinigami, don't you, kid?"

* * *

><p>The next day, two of Beyond's aunts arrived at his house from Idaho. They watched as Mr. Birthday slapped little Beyond in the face for getting mud on his nice pants when he fell outside. They watched as Mr. Birthday pound his fists into Beyond's back for not washing the dishes quick enough. They even joined in when Mr. Birthday pushed Beyond to the floor, and they all began kicking him for burning dinner. This was something they all found normal, because their parents had done it to them. Beyond spent most of each day in his attic.<p>

* * *

><p>The day before his dad's birthday the Shinigami asked Beyond, "B, remember when you asked me if I knew what I wanted for my birthday?"<p>

"Yes, Mr. Rike. Did you figure it out yet?" Beyond didn't even look up from the block of wood he was currently pretending was a train.

"Yes, I have."

Beyond looked up, his eyes hopeful. "Well, tell me so I can get it for you, before one of your other friends does."

"It's not what you can get for me, but what you can _do_ for me."

"Oh, I've heard of that. Once, when I was watching T.V., a girl made her mommy breakfast in bed as a present. Daddy wouldn't like it if I did that for him….You said you don't eat, so, what is it?"

The Shinigami leaned forward, and whispered something into Beyond's ear. This action seemed useless, of course, being that Beyond was the only one that could hear it. After the creature told the boy what he wanted, Beyond's eyes grew wide.

"But, Mr. Rike, wouldn't that be wrong?"

"B, Beyond, little Birthday, I'm just looking out for you. You wouldn't have to do it if you don't want to, but I want you to be safe. This way, I'll never have to see you cry again."

"I-I don't know…." The boy said, examining his makeshift train again, as if it had the answer sketched out on one of its sides.

"You don't have to. It's your choice."

"No, no Mr. Rike, I'll do it."

* * *

><p>That night, while preparing dinner for his family, he slipped some sleeping pills into each of their wines. They all got sleepy, and went to their rooms to sleep right after that.<p>

His aunts were sleeping in the guest room. He knew he wanted his father to be last, so he slipped into their room first, carrying a knife from the kitchen.

"Ah, the two sisters first?" Rike asked. Beyond nodded. He walked up to the right side of the bed, right next to one of their sleeping bodies.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, then raised the knife, smashing it into her heart. He was slightly nervous that she was in pain, or that maybe the other sister would wake up, but he knew that the sleeping pills should keep them asleep.

He watched the blood poor around the knife, too nervous to pull it back out. After a few moments, he grabbed the handle, and yanked the knife from her dead body. He jumped onto the bed, crawling over the corpse to his other aunt. This time he ran the blade through her heart without hesitation.

He kissed them both on the cheek, and before he closed the door he whispered "good night."

* * *

><p>Next, and hopefully last, he walked down the hall to his father's room. He opened the door, and took a step into the room. There was his father, on his bed. Beyond was covered in blood by now, and it drenched through his over-sized black long-sleeved shirt. He licked some of the blood off the knife, taking another step toward his father's sleeping body. He would never wake up.<p>

"Bash him in, bash him in!" the Shinigami urged. B nodded.

He crawled onto the bed again, and straddled his dad's chest.

"Sorry, Daddy." He smashed his father's head into the headboard, making sure to crack it open. He then slipped the knife through his skin, piercing his heart like the other members of his family.

He kissed his daddy on the cheek, and said good night, before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Lucky for Beyond, his neighbors were on vacation, and he had no trouble slipping into their house. He buried the knife in the backyard after cleaning it, making a deep hole then filling it with dirt. No dog would find it, he was sure of that. Then, he put lighter fluid that he found in their garage all over his clothes in the bathtub, striking a match and tossing it at the articles of clothing. He watched with pleasure as the flames engulfed the blood. He then turned the water on, killing the flames. He took a bath, cleaning the blood from his skin, and bleached the red from the tub. He threw on another oversized black long-sleeved shirt, and dark jeans. Everything seemed exactly the same as they had been before. He smiled as he thought how disgusting that was.<p>

He had always been a cautious kid, and being that he was a genius, he wiped down every fingerprint in the whole house as soon as he got back. This would be a habit he would keep. He called the police, crying that everyone was bleeding and not waking up, like any kid who's found their family dead would do. The detectives thought that whoever was responsible didn't know the kid was there because he was in the attic, and had drugged and killed his relatives thinking they were the only people in the house.

They couldn't think of a motive, besides for the young boy, but they had no proof to claim him guilty.

He was sent to an orphanage being that his father was his only living guardian, and later Wammy's picked up on the boy's potential, and took him.

But, before he even called the police, he looked over at Rike, and asked "did you have a good birthday?"

"The best I've ever had."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're gonna go far, kid."

Beyond Birthday never saw the Shinigami again.


End file.
